Memoria
by yaynay
Summary: /me•mo•ri•a/ /mèmoria/ (n) kesadaran akan pengalaman masa lampau yang hidup kembali; ingatan; catatan yang berisi penjelasan; peringatan; keterangan; kenangan. NIJIHAI DRABBLES, VARIOUS THEME INSIDE.


**Memoria**

****_kumpulan drabble yang dipublikasi secara bersamaan, tiap drabble mempunyai tema tersendiri jadi dapat disimpulkan antar satu dan yang lain tidak ada korelasi_

__**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciuman Pertama**

Tepatnya ditengah waktu latihan saat ia masih menjadi murid di Teiko High, dan ia sedang berusaha kabur dari latihan yang super melelahkan. Haizaki pikir ia bisa berhenti sejenak, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang serasa hampir patah dengan duduk di taman yang ada di belakang gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Ia pikir paling tidak ia mendapat waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit untuk merilekskan tubuh dengan tenang.

"Bodoh, kau pikir dengan bersembunyi disini aku tidak akan menemukanmu?"

_Aku baru saja duduk dua menit._ Haizaki menggerutu dalam hati, tidak suka dengan kehadiran sang kapten.

"Beri aku lima menit untuk duduk, setelah itu aku janji akan kembali ke—"

Kaget. Itulah hal pertama yang Haizaki rasakan pada saat ia menerima ciuman pertamanya.

Bingung dan tidak paham apa yang sedang terjadi, saat ia merasakan kehangatan yang menempel di bibirnya. Dan merasakan cengkraman Nijimura di ubun-ubunnya, sehingga memaksa ia untuk mendongak ke atas.

Detik terasa lama sekali, namun begitu cepat. _Begitu cepat itu berakhir, _pikir Haizaki.

Saat Nijimura melepaskan pagutannya, melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Haizaki, dan –sembari menahan tawa– berkata "sekarang kembalilah ke gym,"

Haizaki berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan lari pulang.

Baik Nijimura maupun Haizaki tidak akan pernah melupakan ciuman pertama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Mimpi Buruk**

Di usianya yang ke dua puluh enam tahun, seorang Haizaki Shougo sesekali masih ditemui mimpi buruk. Biasanya terjadi ketika ia terlalu lelah, atau karena ia sedang terkena flu.

Mimpi buruk yang Haizaki rasakan selalu berisi kenangan lama, tentang ayahnya yang meninggalkannya pada hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima, atau tentang ibunya yang sedang mabuk dan melempar peralatan dapur ke segala penjuru sambil meneriakkan nama ayahnya, dan melontarkan berbagai makian kasar lalu menangis dan menggumam kata-kata yang terdengar seperti "kenapa kau tidak kembali," terkadang juga ingatan tentang kakaknya, yang mengajarkannya cara merokok, meyakinkannya _ini tanda kau laki-laki sejati, shougo _–ia tidak akan lupa–, lalu mencuri liquor milik ibunya dan mengajak haizaki mabuk semalaman, dan pada akhirnya ia juga meninggalkan haizaki sendiri, seperti ayahnya.

Biasanya saat ia dilanda mimpi buruk, napasnya akan tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik turun dengan brutal, dan sesekali mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak jelas. Tidak jarang juga ia sampai menangis dan berteriak kencang sekali.

Seperti malam ini,

"Haizaki.. Haizaki.." Dipanggilnya berulang kali nama itu, seraya mengguncang-gunggangkan bahunya.

"Aku takut," gumam dalam tidurnya, dan air matanya tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

Haizaki akhirnya terbangun, dan hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mata Haizaki adalah wajah khawatir Nijimura. Dan hal pertama yang terdengar oleh telinga Haizaki adalah, "sudah, tidak apa-apa, aku disini, tidak apa-apa," yang diucapkan berkali-kali hingga ia akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan normal dan memeluk tubuh Nijimura.

Ketika Nijimura membalas pelukannya adalah saat dimana Haizaki yakin bahwa semua tetap akan berakhir baik-baik saja selama Nijimura masih ada di sisinya.

.

.

**Tanya **

Angin bertiup pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk membuat rambutmu bergoyang dari tempatnya. Awan sedang malas-malasnya bergerak, ia berarak sedikit sedikit, membuat sore yang teduh semakin mendung.

Terlihat di beranda sebuah apartemen dua orang lelaki sedang duduk menunggu senja. Dengan gelas kopi di tangan kiri, dan rokok mild di tangan kanan, seorang dari dua pria itu memecah keheningan.

"Nijimura, mengapa aku masih disini? Jika dapat, kemana aku harus pergi?"

Nijimura tidak menjawab, karena ia sibuk mengecup bibir Haizaki –saking tiba-tibanya sampai sang pria berambut abu-abu tidak dapat berpikir untuk melawan–. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta sang pemilik untuk memberinya ruang untuk masuk.

Haizaki terasa seperti campuran _peppermint _dan tembakau, dan sedikit rasa pedas –mungkin sisa kare yang ia masak tadi–, sedangkan Nijimura terasa seperti _capuccino_, manis tapi masih memberi satu dua rasa yang pahit dikecap lidah. Rasa yang membuat Haizaki mabuk, kepalanya melayang, dan matanya membalik ke belakang. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyesap, karena _after taste_ yang ditinggalkan dari mulut si pria itu begitu nikmat. Seakan menggumpal dan larut sedikit demi sedikit di dalam tenggorokannya.

Dari puluhan –atau malah ratusan? – mulut yang pernah Haizaki sesapi, hanya Nijimura yang memberinya ketenangan, dan rasa memiliki seperti ini.

Nijimura menghisapnya sekali lagi, sebelum melepaskan bibir Haizaki.

Dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Beradu dan seolah larut menjadi satu.

Melihat Haizaki yang diam tidak mengulang pertanyaannya, Nijimura pikir ia sudah mendapat jawabannya di dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Nijimura tahu sejak awal Haizaki sebenarnya tahu. Ia hanya ragu.

Lalu ditariknya dagu Haizaki, agar bibirnya dapat ia pagut lagi.

.

.

**Pulang**

Akhirnya malam tiba juga, malam dimana mereka lepas dari kesibukan mereka, dari tanggung jawab dan label apapun yang orang sekitar tancapkan di punggung mereka.

Malam yang mereka nantikan.

"Nijimura, ini hari dimana kau memintaku untuk tinggal bersama denganmu,"

"Lucu, kupikir kau bukan orang yang mengingat tanggal. Sejak kapan jadi romantis seperti ini?"

Haizaki tidak berkata-kata, hanya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Nijimura dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke punggungnya. "Kau tahu, aku masih tidak percaya kita sampai sejauh ini."

Haizaki mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, dan dengan tangan kirinya ia menggenggam pergelangan Nijimura kemudian mengangkatnya agar sejajar dengan tangan kanannya di udara. Dari balik bahu Nijimura, Haizaki memandang dengan penuh arti.

Cahaya bulan malu-malu masuk lewat celah jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden, dan memantulkan percikan kilauan dari cincin perak yang mereka gunakan. Sebuah tanda yang pada akhirnya membuat Haizaki mengerti mengapa banyak pengantin wanita yang menangis pada saat mereka menerima cincin di acara saling pasang cincin pada pesta pernikahan.

Karena pada saat itu juga, Haizaki yakin ia telah menemukan tempatnya bernaung, tempat ia bisa meletakkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya tanpa takut untuk disakiti lagi. Ia telah menemukan rumahnya, dan Nijimura adalah tempat untuk pulang.

.

.

**Greed **

"Kau besok bekerja kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau perlu tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kau perlu tidur."

Dan hangat dari kecupan yang nijimura tinggalkan di dahi Haizaki terasa menyengat.

Pahit dan manis. Memuakkan, tapi ia ingin lagi. Ia ingin lebih.

**.**

**.**

**Idea, Bad Idea**

Sekeras apapun Nijimura berusaha melenyapkan sosoknya dari kepalanya, semakin besar bayangan yang tercipta disana.

Dan bagi Haizaki, terkadang semuanya terasa begitu rumit, seakan ia diputar balik, dilempar kesana kemari, didorong hingga jatuh dan dilambungkan tinggi sekali sampai rasanya ingin muntah.

Di ujung waktu, tidak ada yang benar-benar paham.

Tapi lebih baik begitu, karena mereka yang akhirnya mengerti lebih memilih untuk tidak tahu sama sekali. Dan mereka mematikan indra mereka. Menulikan telinga selagi membutakan mata.

banyak orang bertanya, dan banyak hal yang perlu dipertanyakan.  
pun mereka yang memilih diam. _Begini lebih baik_, jawab**nya** yang selalu sama dan jawab**nya** yang juga tak beda.

Entah pola pikir mereka yang terlampau suka bermain tebak menebak atau memang nyata memang seperti ini adanya.

_[ Being in love with you seems like a really bad idea  
But when I'm not with you I'm wishing I could have you near ]_

.

.

**Sarapan **

Kontradik dari apa yang orang-orang selalu pikir akan mereka, sebenarnya yang dapat dikatakan seorang _morning person_ di antara mereka berdua adalah Haizaki, bukan Nijimura.

Bukan berarti setiap bangun pagi Haizaki akan merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, lalu tersenyum sumringah dan bersenandung _selamat pagi dunia_ hingga terlihat kembang setaman yang merona-rona di kanan kiri wajahnya. Bukan.

Tapi terlihat dari rutinitas –dengan kebiasaaan, bedakah?—mereka, dimana Haizaki selalu menjadi yang bangun lebih awal dan yang pertama beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk memasak –pernah suatu hari Nijimura mencoba untuk membuat roti panggang pada saat Haizaki sedang mandi, sayang sekali harus berakhir dengan _toaster_ yang mengepulkan asap hitam pekat dan menghasilkan roti bakar yang terlihat seperti gumpalan abu rokok sebesar kepalan tangan—sarapan pagi.

Haizaki senang bereksperimen dengan resep baru, _bagaimana bila sandwich diberi madu atau bagaimana bila kentang tidak diiris tipis tapi diparut_, hal seperti itu selalu menggelitik benak Haizaki. Dan hanya Haizaki yang tahu benar racikan kopi yang pas untuk Nijimura, _tiga sendok kopi tanpa krimer dengan dua bongkah gula_, tidak terlalu manis tapi tidak terlalu pahit sampai kau jadi mencibir.

Ada kalanya dimana Nijimura sedang dilanda stres berat, kasus di kepolisian sungguh membulat, tidak kunjung selesai dan banyak hambatan mengganggu disana-sini. Atau karena _paperwork_-nya yang serasa terus beranak pinak, tidak habis-habis walaupun ia sudah memotong waktu tidurnya jam demi jam untuk berusaha menyelesaikan itu semua.

Itu adalah waktu dimana Haizaki akan membiarkan Nijimura untuk tidur sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, dan sebagai seorang –ehem– partner yang baik, ia membawa sarapan pagi mereka berdua ke dalam kamar. Aroma kopi yang biasanya membangunkan Nijimura.

Nijimura akan berpura-pura belum bangun, agar ia dapat merasakan tangan Haizaki yang membelai lembut wajahnya dan berbisik, "sudah pagi." Lalu Nijimura akan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan disambut oleh wajah Haizaki yang tersipu dan bisikan "ayo sarapan."

Menggoda Haizaki adalah salah satu dari begitu banyak hal yang Nijimura senang lakukan dengannya. "Romantis sekali, Shougo-kun, aku sampai terharu," dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan napas oleh lelaki yang satunya.

Biasanya sarapan pagi mereka baru tersentuh lima belas menit –terkadang sampai satu setengah jam belum tersentuh juga–, tergantung seberapa lapar Nijimura pada saat itu. Dan asal tahu saja, Nijimura tidak pernah, dan tidak akan kenyang.

Tidak peduli seberapa menggunungnya pekerjaan yang harus Nijimura tuntaskan, pada pagi seperti ini yang terpikir olehnya adalah, _Life's good, great even_.

**.**

**.**

**Ancaman**

"Ketahuan sekali lagi membolos latihan, kupukul kau"

dan "aku tidak suka melihatmu bermain dengan teman-temanmu itu, cari lingkungan pergaulan yang lain, kalau masih kutemui kau bersama mereka, kugandakan jarak antara titik start dan titik finish khusus hanya di lintasan latihan sprint-mu"

dan ini "pulang sekolah kau harus langsung menuju perpustakaan, nilaimu jelek sekali, aku yang lihat menjadi jijik, bisa-bisa aku muntah di kepalamu"

juga ini "jangan lupa membawa pekerjaan rumahmu, dan jangan mengulur-ulur waktu untuk sampai ke apartemenku, awas kau"

Satu hal yang Haizaki pelajari dari sang kapten adalah, begitu tinggi egonya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa meminta baik-baik jika ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya lebih lama. Dan hingga sekarang, _beberapa_ orang _awam_ masih berpendapat bahwa Haizaki lebih idiot dari Nijimura.

**.**

**.**

**Tanda**

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan meninggalkan tanda di tempat yang mudah terlihat, nanti siang aku ada meeting, bagaimana ini?"

"Tanda apa?"

"Hal tolol yang kau lakukan semalam, dasar tolol"

"Hal yang mana? Aku melakukan banyak hal dan kau juga melakukan banyak hal"

"..."

"..hm?"

"T-tapi jangan menggigitku di leher, atau bawah telinga!"

"Loh kukira suara seperti mengerang-erang yang kau keluarkan tadi malam itu artinya kau suka"

"..._goddammit_, NIJIMURA SHUUZOU, AKU LELAH BICARA DENGANMU!"

Dari kejauhan pun kau bisa mendengar tawa Nijimura yang menggema di dalam kamar tidur mereka, dan kau pun juga akan mendengar Haizaki yang memaki-maki, _Nijimura brengsek idiot tolol sampah, _lalu kau akan melihat Nijimura membantu mengoleskan krim penyamar bekas luka di leher dan tengkuk Haizaki. Tentu saja masih dengan tertawa dan tentu saja Haizaki masih tidak bisa berhenti memaki.

.

.

.

.

**a/n: halo, lagi-lagi saya publish drabble super pendek lagi, ya. Saya pikir kalau saya publish satu persatu jadinya malah tidak efisien, jadi saya rasa dijadikan dalam bentuk (rencananya) multi-chapter begini lebih mudah. Niat awalnya, saya ingin membuat drabble bertema dari A sampai Z, apa daya yang jadi seperti ini (hahaha). Biar saja di mana-mana bertebar nijihai angst tragedy suppa syedih, tapi kali ini mood saya sedang set in ke shameless fluff, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan di drabble selanjutnya akan ada angst. Jadi di antara sepuluh drabble itu mana yang paling kalian suka? :D ngomong-ngomong, prompt very welcome, ya, guys. Dan review juga feedback akan sangat membantu saya (at least sebagai dukungan moral agar saya jadi merasa tidak sendirian sebagai penikmat pairing nijihai ini). Yang terakhir, ALL HAIL NIJIHAI WOOHOO!**


End file.
